The Bloody Life of Joshua Jackson
by CDarkWolf
Summary: I never believed in vampires. If you asked me a day ago if they were real I would have said, "Has hell frozen over?" Apparantly it has. I'll never forget the hungry look in Olivia's eyes when she saw my blood for the first time. I'll never forget my new life as a vampire.
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

I, Joshua Jackson, 15, just go out of high school. Like I'm-on-summer-vacation out of high school. I was so psyched, because I get to see Olivia, my hot and smart girlfriend. She gets all A's, is a cheerleader, and she has this cute smile that hooked me the first time I saw her. And they say blonds are cute but dumb. I think she practiced that smile in her room. It's so perfect.

I know what you are thinking. Finished high school at 15? That's insane. Well call me crazy. I skipped 3 grades. So did Olivia. And we get to go to Duke University after summer. Her father is the dean of the university.

I was on my way home when I felt this burning sensation in the back of my head. Like someone was watching me. I turned around there was no one there except a shady looking guy in a trench coat. I thought _who wears trench coats these days. _I turned back and kept walking. I had only a few more miles to my house.

I live with my cousins, Jack and Zoë, and my uncle Calvin and Aunt Koby. They are the only family I have ever since my mom and dad died in a car accident. At least that was what they told me.

That feeling is still there. I turn around and see the man just staring at me. I yell, "Do you have anything better to do than to just stare at me all day?" He just stares then he slowly walks to me. Something about him unsettles me. So I do what any African American would do (If you don't believe what I'm about to say look at any horror movie with a Caucasian and African American actor in it.) I don't investigate, just run. But before I'm even a yard away the man pounces on me and I fell something sharp pierce my neck. Then a thought came to me. This was familiar.

It was halloween. Me and my cousin, Jack, were going trick-or-treat. He was a vampire and I was a zombie. We were at a Halloween party that was thrown by a classmate. I wasn't having as much fun as I thought I would. Maybe it was because I was getting too old for trick-or-treating.

And then it hit me. I was being attacked by a vampire. But vamps aren't real, are they? And yet here I was being sucked on by an old man.

Let's get one thing straight. This is not one of those nerd-beefs-up-and-gets-a-life stories. So I'm not going to say I'm the toughest kid ever, but I was no wimp. So it was time to assault my assaulter.


	2. Joshua

Chapter 1

Blood over Ketchup

* * *

Joshua

* * *

Okay so here is where we go from bad to worse. I managed to get him off. My neck was throbbing like crazy. I felt dizzy and I would have fell over had it not been for my girlfriend Olivia. _Wait, _I thought. _She saw what happened?_

I'll tell you right now that since I now believe in vampires then the other stuff must be true. They were dangerous and had powers added on to them. I was starting to think that the _House of Night_ series was real. So that meant any mortal(See? I'm already thinking like a vampire) that I hang out with is in danger. So I instantly jumped in front of Olivia and said, "Stay behind me."

"No," she said. That's my girl. She is always standing up to tasks that are way to over her head. That's what I like about her. She is one of the bravest people I know.

She is a blond girl. She has on her pink/black Adidas and her collar Aeropostale shirt with denim jeans. She has her hair down and she wears this bow that never, EVER seems to come off. Everything looked normal about her. I would not have given her a second glance, but her teeth made my eyes wide. For all these years since I've known her she has never had pointy teeth.

"Let me see your neck," she said. I felt my neck and blood was streaming down my shirt. I wasn't a doctor or anything, but I knew that if I lost too much blood I would die. She scooted closer and I thought she was going to drink from me too. But she licked my neck and the holes in my neck healed.

"What the," I started to say, but I swayed and Olivia caught me right before I hit the floor. Then she put me over her shoulder (she is very strong) and she sped along the walkway, like actually sped faster than a train. But I didn't know where we went then because I blacked out.

When I woke I was at the hospital. I was unaware that anyone was in the room. So it surprised me when I turn to see Olivia above me. The memories in my head were fuzzy. I barely knew what happened. Then my neck throbbed and I remembered everything with crystal clarity.

"I know what you're thinking. What kinda freak am I?" she said.

"Olivia, no that wasn't what I was thinking. It's just that after all these years I've known you and you haven't told me you are a vampire. Not only that but who was that man that bit me." Then realization hit. "That means I will, you know..." I looked into her eyes for confirmation. She nodded.

Oh-My-Freaking-Gosh! Now I knew that my life would never be the same. I was a vampire. "So," I start, "Do I go and just start sucking people's blood now or is there a ritual?"

"No you are not a vampire yet. You have to, um, die first," she replied softly.

"What?!" I couldn't believe this. I was going to die? What if something went wrong or what if I hurt someone I love afterward?

"See? This is why I didn't tell you. I knew you would freak. Plus I was afraid you would think I'm a monster."

I laughed. I mean she is smart, beautiful, and talented. Why would I think her a monster? But her facial expression told me she was dead serious. "I would never think that. It's just the fact that you didn't tell me you were a VAMPIRE!"

She started to laugh. "Well I know how you feel. That was what happened to me. One day I was walking home and I had this strange feeling someone was watching me. So I turned around and there was this lady a yard away. She was giving me an uneasy feeling. So I just kept walking. Then she came up to me and said, 'Why, hello my darling.' M y instincts told me to run, but I was curious as to what she wanted. So we got into a conversation and then we parted. But I had a feeling that I was being followed. So I started to run like you did. But when I turned the corner, She appeared and she said, 'Blood that's been exercised tastes better.' I didn't know what she was talking about but, in that instant she bit my neck. She left me on the ground. I blacked out then and when I awoke, my mom was there in front of me. She was a nurse so she was able to find one of those things that pumps blood back into your veins. I had to stay in bed. But, came night time I was like a zombie. I escaped the house and I walked to the nearest graveyard. For some reason I had started to dig a hole and buried myself. Then 3 days later I broke the surface and felt like I had a good nights sleep. I was so well rested that I almost forgot where I was. I went back home to a crying mother. She was so happy to see me she broke out into more tears."

I just sat there pondering this new bit of information. Wow, vampires have a weird thing for doing the same thing to different people.


	3. Olivia

Chapter 2

My Boyfriend Freaks

* * *

Olivia

* * *

I felt terrible. I really wanted to tell Joshua. It's just that vampire hunters have become numerus, other vamps are after my family line, and I just wanted him to stay clueless so that if they were to capture him, he wouldn't know anything. A nurse came in and said to me, "Visiting hours are over, sweetie. It's time for you to go." I got up and almost walked to the door. But before I could walk Josh pulled my arm and said, "Hey. Make sure you come tomorrow."

"Oh you'll be gone by then. You just need a couple more hours for us to get your papers settled and you'll be on your way," said the nurse.

I was kinda glad because, if I could convince his parents to let him stay over for the night maybe I can keep an eye on him until he gets ready to "transform."

I kissed him before I left. No, I didn't become his girlfriend just for me to cover my tracks with the _Others._ I actually like him. When I was being picked on in middle school he stood up for me. He was always there for me.

Then I was attacked.

I didn't come to school for 2 weeks. At that time Joshua and I had just gotten together. We were actually happy. But the attack almost destroyed our relationship.

* * *

_**Sorry this chapter was short. Didn't know what else to put. More coming soon though.**_


End file.
